


Needing You Here

by passionofships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It’s pretty dark, Kuroo is a wonderful alpha, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rape, The perpetrator is an oc because I’m not about to make a character that evil, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionofships/pseuds/passionofships
Summary: After Karasuno wins all of their qualifying matches, they throw a party at Noya’s house.A disgusting, vile alpha decides he wants to have his way with Tsukishima and roofies him.Kuroo comforts his omega and assures him that he’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe.The perpetrator is an oc because I’m not making a character that evil.*Please heed the archive warning. I don’t want to trigger anyone.*





	Needing You Here

     Karasuno won all of their qualifying matches. Their next stop was Tokyo, and the team couldn’t be more excited to participate in even more challenging matches and see some of their old friends from the training camps again. And although he didn’t show it much, this was particularly exciting for Tsukishima. Ever since their week long training camp in Tokyo, he had been in a long distance relationship with an alpha by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo was really a perfect match for Tsukishima. He encouraged him and motivated him to be the best volleyball player that he could be. He, along with Bokuto and Akaashi, had made it all worth it again to him, gave him a reason to keep playing despite being let down so roughly by his own big brother. Kuroo simply brought out the best in the omega. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

  
     There was still a few days left before it was time for the team to load up onto the bus and endure the drive to the city, so with Noya’s parents gone for the weekend, he decided to host a celebratory party for their victory at his place, complete with stupid games and loud music that no one could hear over. It wasn’t exactly Tsukishima’s scene, but Yamaguchi dragged him along, stating that it wouldn’t be the same without the whole team there, especially his best friend. So he obliged, knowing that he was right anyway.

  
     Way more people showed up than Tsukishima had expected. _Way_ more people. Even guys from some of the other teams showed up, which Tsuki just rolled his eyes at. Why would they want to show up to a party that practically celebrated their losses? Well, perhaps he understood when, through the packed house, he noticed a very drunk Oikawa grinding against his alpha, Iwaizumi Hajime, in time with the music. Iwaizumi seemed pretty drunk himself, though, and was happily accepting the omega’s advances. Who brought the alcohol anyway? He noticed a few other couples as well. Mainly the ones on his own team such as Noya acting pretty handsy with a nervous looking Asahi. Kageyama and Hinata were playing Cards Against Humanity with Tanaka and a few others, some of which he didn’t recognize. Yamaguchi, one of the only betas on the team, had finally gotten enough courage to chat up Yachi. Even Suga and Daichi had loosened up more than usual and were kissing by a doorway. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of emotion; jealousy mixed with longing. It really sucked that his own alpha lived so far away. He always wished he could see his boyfriend more. And he would certainly make this party more fun for him than it was alone.

  
     Tsukishima made his way over to a particular table that was covered in bottles of various liquors and red solo cups. Pouring himself a cup of Jack Daniels, he sighed and went to find a seat by himself, not interested in socializing. After drinking quite a bit he started to feel better as his inhibitions, judgement, and frustrations faded away. It wasn’t long before an alpha that he had never seen before was plopping down beside him on the small couch, or was it called a loveseat? He didn’t really care anymore. Tsukishima’s nose scrunched up when he caught the scent of the alpha beside him. _Disgusting_. He thought. The alpha’s pheromones were horrid, and if he wasn’t drunk they probably would have made him want to run away. He and Kuroo had never officially mated, as in the bond bite, but it was times like this that made Tsukishima really wish they had. Then he would just be left alone, as no other alpha would be interested in him with the undertone of Kuroo’s pheromones clouding his own.

  
     “Hey there, pretty!” The alpha commented, moving way to close and leaning back, his arm falling on the couch cushions behind Tsuki’s shoulders.  
“Don’t call me that. Also, leave me alone.” Tsuki retorted, his words slurring more than he would have liked. The alpha must have noticed, because he simply chuckled.  
“Come on. Lighten up. You’re at a party!” He said. “And you’re on the celebrating team, right? Have a little fun. My name’s Araki.” He said, only to be met with silence from Tsukishima. He nudged the omega a bit, nearly spilling his drink when he did. “And yours is?”  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Tsukishima.” He said shortly.  
“See?” Araki grinned. “That wasn’t so hard now was it? Actually, y’know what? I think you need another drink!” He stated. Tsukishima groaned, but Araki was already getting up to grab him another cup of whatever, so he didn’t complain or protest, and just drank it when the alpha returned, not thinking anything of it. It only took about a minute before Tsuki realized that he must have drank too much. His head was pounding, the room was absolutely spinning, and the music would fade in and out between so loud he thought his ears might burst and muffled as if he was underwater. He felt sick and weak and he had a knot in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn’t right. His mouth went dry. He decided that he should go find someone to help him get some water, someone he trusted. He looked around for Yamaguchi, Daichi, or Suga, but nearly collapsed when he tried to stand up, being caught by Araki before he could fall to the floor.  
“Ahhh. One too many I suppose.” The alpha chuckled a bit. “Maybe that last one was a bad idea. Come on. I’ll take you to get some water.” He said. Tsukishima felt his heart pick up it’s pace. No. No, this wasn’t right. He wanted to yell and scream at this alpha not to touch him, but nothing would come out, like a golf ball was caught in his throat. Araki pulled Tsukishima up so that he could help him walk, and Tsuki couldn’t do anything as he was taken down a hall and to a bedroom. Araki sat him down on the mattress before locking the door behind them. Tsukishima may be really drunk, but he knew what was happening. This repulsive alpha had roofied him. He knew what was about to happen, and he was terrified.

  
     “No…” “Don’t” and “Stop.” Tsukishima mumbled as Araki came over, pushing him back onto the bed, but the words were so quiet, so muffled, that even Tsuki wasn’t sure if he had said them out loud or if they were just echoing in his head. He could hear the alpha’s voice in his ear, but his drugged mind couldn’t make out the words. He could feel him taking his pants off put he couldn’t move, paralyzed in place. It was all too much. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. The last thing he heard was his name before the drug pulled him under, unconscious.

  
     He didn’t know how long it had been, but when Tsukishima woke up, he could still hear the loud, pulsating music blasting from the living room, but he was alone in the dark. Thank God he was alone. He tried to move, but every muscle in his body ached so terribly. He didn’t know what to do or what to think; he was in shock. But his body decided for him as tears filled his eyes and spilled out over his cheeks. His heart was shattered. His breathing hitched until he couldn’t control it anymore, feeling his lungs burn from the hyperventilating. “Kuroo… Kuroo… Kuroo…” He whimpered and whined through his tears. He had never needed his alpha so bad before. He needed him to wrap his arms around him, to hold him tight, to make it all stop, to make everything better. Why did he have to be so far away? Why couldn’t he have been here? Why couldn’t he have stopped it? As the drug continued to wear off, he turned towards his right, reaching over with his left hand and patting around the bed. He needed to find his phone. He needed to call him. His hand finally fell on it and he flipped it over, pressing the button on the side. A whole new wave of tears fell when a black screen and a red empty battery logo appeared in the middle. Why? _Why?_  Was all that he could think.

***

     Karasuno had gone to Tokyo a few days early. The coach wanted them to get some extra practice in before the big matches began. Tsukishima didn’t care anymore. He barely even played, only moving when he had to. He could see the team giving each other looks; he could see the concern. Still, he just couldn’t be bothered. He hadn’t told anyone about what had happened to him that night at the party, and he didn’t plan to. But Kuroo was another story. He was staying with Kuroo that night instead of at the hotel with the rest of his team, and the alpha could tell from the moment he set eyes on his precious Kei that something was terribly wrong. He didn’t ask right away, although it took everything in him not to. Instead, he took Tsukishima up to his bedroom and gave him the box of chocolate covered strawberries he had bought for him. Kuroo’s instincts were screaming at him all evening to take care of his omega, to make him feel loved and safe. They changed into pajamas and he made sure that Tsuki was comfortable and warm, and when they got in bed, he pulled Tsukishima against his chest.

  
     Tsukishima was grateful for him. He loved him more than anything and nothing felt better than to be cuddled up against his chest, breathing in his scent. The chocolate strawberries had been a heartwarming touch, too. He didn’t even make a snide remark about the gesture this time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, which he had nuzzled against Kuroo’s neck near his scent glands. He was covered in Kuroo’s scent, as the alpha had been scent marking him all night, but it was never enough, and this was all he could do to fight his urge to nest right here in his bed. _Uh oh..._ He thought when he felt Kuroo’s breathing change and he was met with a concerned tone of voice.

  
     “Tsuki…” Kuroo sighed. He needed to ask. He was so so worried about his omega and all he wanted to do was make it better. He had never seen him so off before; nor had he seen him so affectionate and touchy. He softly ran his fingers in Tsuki’s hair to comfort him as he continued. “What’s wrong…? You haven’t been yourself all day… A couple of your teammates even texted me earlier to check on you. You can talk to me, y’know.” He said softly, carefully.  
Tsukishima felt a familiar lump catch in his throat. He was trying to avoid it, but the memory already pricked fresh tears at his eyes. He avoided Kuroo’s eyes. “It’s- um… I dunno how to- I-…” Tsukishima felt so pathetic, so _lame._  He wished he could just suck it up, pretend it had never happened, but there was a stubborn scar on his heart, on his mind that wouldn’t go away. He wanted to tell Kuroo. He wanted the comfort of his alpha knowing, of catering to him in his heartache. It was just so hard...

  
     “Woah.. Hey…” Kuroo placed a soft hand on Tsukishima’s cheek when he felt the omega trembling in his arms and felt the tears under his hand. He helped them to sit up a bit, but kept him close. “It’s okay.” He crooned. “It’s okay. I’m right here. Look. Look at me, Tsuki. I’m here.”  
It took a moment for the omega to calm himself down a bit, but listening to the alpha croon and feeling the stability of his strong arms was enough to make him feel safe. “That… party...”  
“The one that Nishinoya through for the team?” Kuroo asked, helping him along. “Yeah? Did something happen?”

  
      Finally, Tsukishima nodded. “There was an alpha there… He- He-… Put a roofie in my drink… And-….” He couldn’t say it, he just couldn’t, but Kuroo understood. He understood perfectly, and it made his blood boil. Someone had hurt his omega and he wasn’t there to help him. He instantly held onto him tighter. “What’s his name?” Kuroo growled.  
“Kuroo… What are you-?”  
“What. Is. His. Name?” The alpha repeated.  
“Araki.” Tsukishima told him. “That’s all I know.”

  
     Kuroo nodded and pulled Tsukishima to his chest once again. “Okay... I’ll take care of it. I’m so sorry, Tsuki.” He said, tightening his arms and placing a kiss on his head. “I swear I won’t ever let anything happen to you again. I should have been there.”  
“It isn’t your fault, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima told him seriously. “Of course I wished you were there, but it isn’t anyone’s fault that we’re so far apart.”  
“I know… But even so, I promise I won’t let anything happen again. No matter what it takes, Kei. I will figure it out. I’m here. I’ll always keep you safe, okay? And if you ever need me, I _swear_ I will be on the next train out of Tokyo. I promise. I love you, Kei.” Kuroo meant it. 

  
     Tsukishima felt his heart warm. He felt so lucky to have Kuroo as his own and felt sorry that he didn’t tell him enough. But right now, he believed him. He had been hurt, but with Kuroo, he could surely overcome anything. “I love you, too, Tetsurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if either of them was a little out of character at all. The reason for that is the traumatic situation. This type of thing can really effect a person, and Tsuki is going through hard times.


End file.
